The Protective Ginger Tom
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Macavity is not evil. His twin brother on the other paw, is entirely different. When he threatens Demeter, how will Macavity react to his behavior?


The Protective Ginger Tom

* * *

By: jelliclesoul635

* * *

Summary: Macavity is not evil. His twin brother on the other paw, is entirely different. When he threatens Demeter, how will Macavity react to his behavior?

* * *

_A/N: OK, here it is guys. This is dedicated to the wonderful reviewers of my current fiction piece, 'Home', previously titled, 'The Protective Ginger Tom'. Here it is, just like I promised. _

_This goes out especially to musicgal3 who offered the suggestion that motivated my thought for this short piece. If it weren't for musicgal3, I probably wouldn't have chosen to go through with this. _

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own CATS.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Demeter questioned Macavity as he lifted himself from the bed they shared. It was late and they both were exhausted from their rough day. Macavity's brother Nomad was increasingly troublesome and the two were annoyed with him due to his display during dinner. He kept trying to get Demeter to dance with him; even after she kindly rejected his offer. Macavity could smell the intense perfume of alcohol on his breath. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but he had never gone after Demeter before, and never this violently.

"I'll be home soon. I'm going to fetch us something to eat." Macavity gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

It was just a few weeks since Demeter had decided to leave the Junkyard to live with Macavity. They had been together for quite some time. And with the approval of Old Deuteronomy himself, what could be better? It was fortunate for Demeter to have Macavity by her side to constantly watch over her and protect her from danger. The Warehouse was located in the dangerous part of town. And feminine felinity was not something truly accepted where Macavity resided. But nevertheless, they were still in love, and nothing could sever that bond.

"I'll have a little something for you when you return . . ." Demeter informed him seductively; smiling cleverly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he was definitely intrigued by her offer.

"You'll see." She teased, brushing her golden tail under his scarlet chin and stretching her paw to caress his flaring mane.

He growled impatiently. "Why must you torture me, Deme?"

"I find it amusing to witness the impatience of my protective ginger tom." She continued to twirl his fur around her delicate paw.

"Well my darling," he took her paw from his fur and kissed it, "I won't be gone long. I have you for motivation." He purred.

"I'll be waiting!" she sang enticingly. As Macavity left to search for food, his brother Nomad hid out underneath the shrubs, waiting for the perfect moment to take Demeter by surprise.

-X-X-X-

Demeter hummed merrily to herself while she tidied the den. She was excited for Macavity's return. They did not get much time to spend together while they lived at the Junkyard. But here, they had all the time in the world to explore each other's secret desires. And Demeter wanted nothing more than to be close to Macavity.

The door burst open and the silhouette of a cat appeared in the dimly lit entrance to the den. "Is that you, Mac?" She couldn't be certain. The crescent moon above was not helping Demeter's vision capabilities as she squinted to improve her chances of identifying the stranger in her den.

"Say something." she ordered strictly.

But whoever it was indeed was not Macavity. She could tell by the vile laugh emanating from the figure that it was none other than his brother Nomad. Although Nomad's appearance was similar to Macavity's, there was a significant difference between the two. He was severely thinner than Macavity; mostly bone without a trace of muscle.

"Hello honey!" he thundered. Demeter could tell by the swaying in his step that he was dangerously intoxicated.

"Um . . . listen N-Nomad, I think y-you should go home now. I do not entirely tr-trust you so you sh-should leave now. G-Go on." Demeter attempted at bravery but failed miserably. Not only did she stutter, but Nomad was gradually coming closer to her. She was never skilled at how to defend herself properly so she was quite nervous by the outcome of things if Macavity did not return soon.

"You will be mine, Demeter." He told her. She was visibly terrified. "I am going to show you how to serve a tom and obey his every command. You will be mine." He stopped where he stood; just an inch from Demeter.

"No." Demeter meant to shout, but her voice could go no further than a whisper.

"Oh yes. Now stand against the wall." He demanded. The scent of alcohol made Demeter's nose burn.

"I refuse to be treated like this. When Macavity finds out-"

He abruptly slapped her across the cheek. "I SAID TO THE WALL!" he bellowed.

Demeter pressed her paw to the side of her face at the stinging of where his hand collided with her sensitive flesh. But she stood against the wall anyway; in fear of further abuse.

"Very good. Now perhaps you will listen to me." he pushed his body onto hers. Demeter tried to squirm free from the uncomfortable position Nomad had trapped her in, but he had her wedged between himself and the wall to a point where Demeter could not even budge.

"Don't fight it, Demsy. Just enjoy it. It will be over before you know it."

He forced his tongue into her mouth. Nomad began licking her throat; lavishing in the salty taste. Demeter gasped.

She clawed at him frantically; drawing blood and causing him pain. He removed himself from her mouth and clamped his paw around her neck. "I have patiently waited for you for two weeks. You won't ruin this coveted moment for me, now will you?"

She glared at him in disgust and fury; showing no signs of agreeing to his question. Noticing this, he tightened his grip around her neck; his claws seeping into her skin. "Now, can I trust you to let me do this without further interruptions? I promise, it won't hurt for long." he held his grasp on her firmly.

She nodded reluctantly and within a second later, he released her neck and continued his treasure hunt.

He fondled her navel and traced the pattern of the fur on the inside of her thigh. She wondered how long she would have to endure this neglect before it would end.

He kissed her chest passionately; causing Demeter to growl in warning. Nomad dismissed her noise and went on pleasuring himself.

But through-out her ordeal, Demeter could not help but ponder on the reoccurring question that kept bouncing in her mind:

Where was Macavity?

-X-X-X-

Macavity entered familiar territory. He passed by his brother's den but noticed that nobody was there. "Excuse me," he addressed a lonely feline sitting on the pavement, "have you seen Nomad?"

The raggedy cat pointed to the left. Macavity turned his face in the direction of the cat's paw. It was pointing to his den . . . where Demeter was.

"Oh no . . ." Macavity whispered.

-X-X-X-

Nomad was about to advance to the next level with Demeter when somebody knocked rudely on the door.

"We're a little busy at the moment!" Nomad called with aggravation apparent in his raspy voice.

"NOMAD!" Macavity busted down the door and caught both Demeter and Nomad by surprise. Nomad immediately stepped off of the golden-ebony queen.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried and rushed up to greet the tom; tears streaming down from her glossy eyes.

"What have you done?" Macavity demanded answers from his menacing sibling.

"My brother, you didn't actually think I would let you have this divine creature to yourself, did you? Oh, you did? Well what a shame then!" he sarcastically sighed without giving Macavity time to respond between phrases.

"I'll kill you for this, Nomad. How could you do this to her? How could you do this to me!?" he yelled.

"It was quite simple, actually." He retorted.

Macavity let out a strained noise and leapt at his brother; prepared to kill.

When everything settled, Macavity stood triumphant while Nomad rest on the floor in a puddle of his own blood; permanently still.

Looking up, he rushed over to Demeter.

"Are you OK?" Macavity questioned Demeter; lovingly placing both of his paws on either side of her face; staring deeply into her forest eyes. To him, they resembled gems found in the jewelry box of a royal queen.

Demeter clutched onto the crimson tom and answered, "As long as I have my protective ginger tom with me, I'll be fine." She smiled vaguely, but feeling safe enough now that Macavity held her in his arms . . . protecting her like a ginger tom should.

* * *

_A/N: So this was pointless. And it did feel rushed. But I owed it to my reviewers._

_Tell me what you think! =D_


End file.
